


Together

by Kalira



Category: Naruto
Genre: Affection, Cuddling & Snuggling, Family, M/M, Naruto Rare Pair Bingo 2019, Orochimaru is Kakashi's Mama, Pack, Pet Names, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-06-23 17:39:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19706236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalira/pseuds/Kalira
Summary: Shisui gets word of Kakashi's return home and can't keep himself away. He may not be pack yet . . . but Kakashi knows he'll get there. Soon.





	Together

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Naruto Rare Pair Bingo 2019](http://naruto-rarepair-bingo.tumblr.com/), for the space 'Shisui' on Board C.

Orochimaru opened the door and eyed the Uchiha standing before him.

“Ah, hello Orochimaru-sama.” Shisui bowed shallowly, dark eyes lowering and then quickly returning to meet his own.

Orochimaru arched an eyebrow. “Hello, Uchiha-san.” he returned dryly. “What brings you to my door?”

“I’m here to see Kakashi,” Shisui paused for a split-second, “please?”

Orochimaru stayed put for a few moments, examining the boy, then stepped aside and gestured, welcoming him in. “Certainly. He only returned home this morning.” Coming back in just early enough to meet his father on _his_ way out again.

“I know!” Shisui said with a grin, then stopped himself, clearing his throat. “That is, I apologise to be interrupting your family when he has only just returned from an extended mission,” he said more evenly, inclining his head, “I hope I cause no upset.”

Orochimaru shook his head slightly, amused. “Go on to see Kakashi, if you wish.” he suggested, flicking his fingers to indicate the bedrooms on the far side of the house, across the currently open configuration taking up much of the front half. “He may be asleep, but I suppose,” he arched a brow again, “you can deal with that if you’re so eager to see him.”

“Thank you, Orochimaru-sama!” Shisui gave another shallow bow and couldn’t quite suppress his grin as he straightened. In a moment he was gone, right past Orochimaru and across to pass out of sight around the shoji on the far side of the main room.

Orochimaru went to attend to the tea he had been brewing, leaving lunch for the moment as he took the tea back through the house, intending to return to the engawa overlooking the back garden.

“Your mother is _scary_!”

Orochimaru snorted silently, lips curling - well able to tell from his chakra that the boy wasn’t and _hadn’t_ been truly frightened.

“But are you scared?” Kakashi asked, voice low and rumbling like his father’s but with Orochimaru’s own sharpness.

“No.” Shisui said immediately, and as Orochimaru passed by his son’s door he found it ajar, a glimpse inside showing Shisui sliding his hands up to wrap around Kakashi’s shoulders and almost climbing into his lap. “And you’re not getting away from me, puppy; no matter _what_.” he said, soft and fierce at once, prompting a soft, affectionate croon from Kakashi.

Orochimaru’s smile softened as he moved out of hearing range, leaving them to each other.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Shisui slipped into his boyfriend’s room and grinned reflexively. Kakashi _was_ asleep - not surprising, wouldn’t have been even without his mother’s warning - curled partly on his side, tousled head tucked down, mostly not under a blanket and still wearing jounin blues, though they looked clean and his cowled mask was loose around his neck.

Shisui restrained himself from bounding over to his boyfriend. He crossed to Kakashi’s futon in a few steps, then dropped to his knees and nudged closer, sliding a hand over Kakashi’s hip and side and ribs. He settled down a little nearer, though not quite lying down himself, and nudged Kakashi, kissing his shoulder. “Kashi. . .” he called quietly.

Kakashi whined and shifted a little, then rolled over and flung an arm around Shisui’s waist, snuggling into him, nose rubbing at the base of his breastbone. Shisui laughed and petted Kakashi’s hair, meeting stormy silver eyes as they opened lazily.

“Hello.” Shisui said softly.

Kakashi bit him gently through his shirt, grinning. “Hello.” he returned, hugging Shisui more tightly. Shisui stroked his cheek and then pulled away to sit up properly. “I didn’t expect to see you yet. I’m glad you came.” Kakashi said, sighing a little as he pushed himself up as well, back arching in a lazy stretch.

Shisui smiled, catching Kakashi’s wrist as he moved in a little closer, stroking his boyfriend’s inner forearm. “I missed you. I wanted to see you.” he said honestly, and Kakashi’s eyes sparked with visible pleasure. “Though. . . Your mother is _scary_.” he said wryly, thinking of being pinned by cold golden eyes on the doorstep, expectant and assessing.

He’d somehow not yet really _met_ Kakashi’s parents, though he’d seen them about the village and he knew of them - had known a fair bit about them even before Kakashi’s shared stories, given they were both war heroes several times over. Some of the strongest ninja Konoha had ever produced.

“But are you _scared_?” Kakashi asked, and Shisui grinned.

“No.” Shisui said, sliding his hands up Kakashi’s chest. “And you’re not getting away from me, puppy,” he added, looping his arms around Kakashi’s shoulders, leaning in close and meeting Kakashi’s eyes firmly, “no matter _what_.”

Kakashi crooned, almost a whine, and nuzzled his face gently. “’m not a puppy.” he pointed out, but he didn’t stop his affectionate nuzzling and his hands clung at Shisui’s hips, holding him tightly.

“Not even for me?” Shisui teased, cuddling into him. Kakashi huffed, making a grouchy grumbling noise. Shisui nipped at his mouth and hugged him firmly.

“Yours,” Kakashi said softly, nosing his jaw, “but ‘m not a puppy.”

Shisui’s stomach flopped dizzily and his heart gave a warm squeeze. He was hardly going to argue with that. He kissed Kakashi again, lingering this time, and purred when Kakashi tugged him in, one hand sliding up his back, returning the kiss with gentle ferocity.

Kakashi’s mouth was warm and demanding, sharp canines a prickle against Shisui’s lip as he deepened the kiss. Shisui slid one hand into Kakashi’s hair and held tight, sliding fully up into his boyfriend’s lap to get closer to him, legs settling easily around Kakashi’s hips. Kakashi growled softly, the rumbling sound and sensation sending shivers down Shisui’s spine.

Shisui stroked the nape of Kakashi’s neck, keeping his head bowed close to his boyfriend’s even as their lips parted, their brows almost resting together. “As I am yours, love.” Shisui murmured on a shallow breath, free arm sliding lower around Kakashi, settling at his waist and hugging him tight.

Kakashi whined softly, fond and happy, stormy eyes warm and lips tugging into a small smile. Shisui shifted in his lap, toying with the spiky tips of his hair and rubbing the nape of his neck, smiling as he groaned softly, eyes going heavy-lidded.

He was startled when Kakashi suddenly shifted beneath him, not to get closer but to fall-

Shisui laughed, rearranging himself a little to stretch out his legs as Kakashi rolled over and tugged Shisui into the waiting futon along with him. Shisui stroked down his boyfriend’s side. “It’s almost lunchtime, you know.” he said softly, making no move to pull away.

“Not yet though.” Kakashi said lazily, closing his eyes and humming, hugging Shisui closer still.

Shisui’s lips twitched, but. . . Well. He pulled his trapped arm free from beneath Kakashi’s weight but didn’t try to get up, settling where Kakashi had put him. “Will your mother be bothered if. . .”

Kakashi made a negative sounding noise, nose nudging along Shisui’s jaw. “Mama may come to wake me - us - if he remembers lunch later though.” he supplied after a moment.

Shisui wondered if Orochimaru would mind him staying in general, but he hadn’t been turned away and he had no intention of leaving Kakashi until he had to. Both run ragged on missions requiring their particular talents, they’d seen very little of each other recently. It was why he’d come without an invitation, as soon as he’d heard Kakashi was back, in the first place.

Orochimaru had hardly seemed to mind his presence, even unannounced, anyway. Shisui wasn’t going to take himself off in an attempt to be polite when he suspected, from his boyfriend’s own mannerisms, that this household wasn’t quite run on the same rules he knew from the Uchiha compound.

Not necessarily a bad thing, Shisui thought, kissing Kakashi’s face and smiling as he growled softly, body arching and then relaxing once more, long legs twining with Shisui’s own. Shisui rubbed his back and cuddled into his embrace.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sakumo barely had the door halfway open when suddenly his mate was before him, offering a welcoming smile and a warm look. Sakumo grinned, shedding his sandals and stepping inside fully, reaching out to his mate and-

His nose twitched and he paused as he took a deep breath, scenting sparks and someone unfamiliar on the air. He met his mate’s eyes with a slight frown.

“We have an Uchiha hanging about.” Orochimaru offered, smirking slightly. Sakumo completed his initial movement and brought his mate into his arms, holding him close and nuzzling his jaw and throat, scenting him in soothing habit. Orochimaru hummed softly and stroked his back, wrapping him into a snug embrace in return, baring his throat openly for Sakumo. “He’s been here quite a lot since you left, in fact.”

Sakumo growled and Orochimaru laughed softly, arms tightening around Sakumo. “Welcome home, wolf-heart.” he said, voice low and warm, pressing a kiss to Sakumo’s face. He whined softly in return, nuzzling as he lifted his head and met his mate with a gentle, needy kiss.

Orochimaru melted into his arms, pliant and sweet, scent thickening, rich with pleasure and contentment. Sakumo could still smell the not-pack scent of the Uchiha, but he let his mate’s warmth and welcome overcome him for the moment.

“Uchiha?” he asked only after several more lingering kisses and light nips.

“Shisui.” Orochimaru supplied, and Sakumo made a thoughtful sound, nodding. “It seems our cub’s flirting has progressed through to rather more.”

Sakumo blinked, tilting his head, and Orochimaru smiled slightly. “I like him. And he’s quite attached to Kakashi.” he added, eyes fond. Sakumo smiled slightly. If Orochimaru was fond of the boy. . . He nosed his mate’s jaw again. Sakumo would reserve judgement himself, yes, but he was easily confident in his mate’s own. “They’re in bed,” Orochimaru said softly, stroking his back, “do you want-”

“I just want you, lovely.” Sakumo said, closing his eyes and leaning into his mate’s arms. He wanted to see his son, wanted to _meet_ his son’s maybe-mate, wanted to see them together, but any true concern was brushed aside by Orochimaru’s ease as he spoke of the boy, and right now all he wanted was his _own_ mate.

“Then come to bed, wolf-heart.” Orochimaru said softly, stepping away and drawing Sakumo deeper into the house. He followed with a contented rumble thrumming in his chest.

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on [Pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.social/Kalira) or [Dreamwidth](https://kalira.dreamwidth.org)!


End file.
